bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gates of Heaven
At the gates of Heaven, also known as the Spirit King's dimension, two angels have gone to guard the gates. Near the thrown, the spirit of Yeshua conversed with his father, "Father, this has gotten out of hand. Soul Society will be war torn if Seireitou engages the enemy this way." Yeshua said. Yohan looked down at his son with consideration, "I know son, and now he comes to destroy me." Yeshua gave out a small cough, "Who can destroy God?" Yeshua asked sarcastically. "No one, but like you I will take on spirit form." he explained. Yeshua nodded, "Are you just gonna give up to him?" Yeshua asked. Yohan narrowed his eyes, "No, I will fight back, but...first I have to see whether he worships this woman...or if he has a heart for anything else." Yohan explained. The portal had opened, as Suneku fell out. Seireitou looked around, looking for the gates of heaven. He saw one in the distance, a large gate of pearly white and gold, "It's this way. Move out. Remember, we have one goal here. Locate and Destroy Yohan." he stated, as the group flashed towards the gates. Two angels, that's all it took to take down all but Seireitou. The rest of Suneku fell as if they hadn't even put up a fight. "So this is Seireitou." they said, "If you are looking for Yohan, go forward, but we will slaughter them," they said pointing to the fallen Suneku, "should they come with you to face him." Seireitou remained emotionless, "Kindo -90, Keiriku." he stated, as a vibration was felt, and nothing else. Soon, the two angels fell to the ground, staggering to look up at Sei. "Chiyudo -1, Shōsen." he followed up, causing the healing process to speed up as the Suneku members slowly all got up. Seireitou walked in the middle of the angels, as they staggered to look up. But this time it wasn't Seireitou they were looking at, in a flash a large gash appeared on everyone but Seireitou, Yohan had arrived. "Heh, you better watch it. Senka is among the angels now, you wouldn't want to hurt her now, would you?" Yohan said calmly. God's Word Seireitou looked down, "Yohan..." he thought. "It is nice to meet you. Grandfather." began Seireitou, as the others around him looked on, as expecting an intense fight to soon begin. Seireitou's reiatsu burst up, shaking the heavens. "Hado -8, Kirikae." he stated, as a mock Zanpakuto appeared in his hands. "Sir" said one of the angels, "There is no need for you to-" Yohan cut him off, "Indeed there is no need for this fight, but he insists. Although it seems that my grandson's heart isn't as firm as I believed. He has not yet set his heart, to the task he set his mind to. So perhaps there is still hope." said Yohan. The angel unsheathed his blade, "Seireitou....have you even given thought to what your loved ones think of this?" the angel asked. Seireitou looked down, for he hasn't thought that through. "Enough talk, Yohan." he stated, "Hado 45, Daiko." he chanted, as a large divine bolt of natural lightning attacked Yohan. Yohan deflected the blast with little effort, "Thank about it, Suneku followed you so that they could stop you if you got out of hand. Ryan is running around the human world like a crazy man, gathering men to help bring you back.." Yohan told Sei. "Like I said... Enough Talk." he stated, though sadness was evident in his voice. He drew his actual blade, clashing with Yoahn quickly. The other members also drew their swords. Yohan caught Seireitou's blade with his hand, "No, I choose not to stop." he declared, literally throwing Seireitou across the floor, slamming him into a nearby wall, "You aren't anything but a spoiled child! Do you think this is what Senka wanted?!" Seireitou roared with reiatsu backing him up, slicing at Yohan's shoulder, causing it to bleed gold blood. "Let Out your Sacred Cry, Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo!" he declared. Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo itself becomes a Japanese Longblade with a diamond blade, and black hilt. It's gaurd becomes the Kanji for "hogosha" or Protector. Seireitou gains a massive Reiatsu aura around his body that burns up the surrounding area. Yohan looked down at Seireitou with great sadness, "Okay Sei, I will fight you. It is clear that you want out of my life, and all of your friend's lives just for you stupid revenge. Fine, one thing I've learned in this life, if someone wants out of your life...let them go. Everyone has only two or three "roots" in their life. If you find those you are blessed, everyone else, let them go. Your problem is that you are so self centered that you have to kill anyone in your path because of Senka's death, when Senka would want you to live on and hold onto her memory. You aren't changing or even attempting to when your friends need you, so my advice to them, is just let you go. But they don't because they care for you...AND YOU STILL DO THIS!" he roared as he easily disarmed Seireitou and kneed him in the gut, forcing him to throw up blood. Seireitou shrugged off the knee, and slashed at Yohan once more. "Shut up, Yohan. I'm telling once more, shut the **** up!!!" he roared, as he prepared one more slice. Yohan, however, froze in his footsteps. "Indeed, you possess great power. However, I will not make it that easy for you." he said, as he flashed away. Only his voice sounded, "You must defeat those who stand by God, before challenging the very King." he stated, "I shall be waiting, Seireitou...." he roared. Yohan has Challenged Seireitou. Who are these who "stand by god"?! Next